Various kinds of electrical systems have individual electronic devices that are connected to a common power supply or supply bus. An electrical fault condition in one of the devices can adversely effect or damage other devices in the system when the device is mated with the main power supply bus or is energized. For example, various kinds of computer systems are arranged to provide for physical insertion and removal of one or more disc drives while the computer system is energized and running. Some of these systems can contain hundreds or thousands of disc drives connected to the same power supply bus. When the disc drive power supply initially connects to the main power supply bus, there can be a current surge that adversely effects the operation of the computer system, the power supply, the disc drive that is being inserted or other disc drives in the system.
Various types of circuits are known to reduce these current surges. For example, inrush current controllers have been implemented within some electrical systems for limiting inrush current as an electrical device is being powered-up. Also, fast response fuses have been connected in series with the power supply for limiting current drawn by a particular device. However, even with a typical inrush current controller and a fast response fuse, certain electrical fault conditions in one device can cause momentary or sustained high current levels that can damage the device or other devices in the system.
Embodiments of the present inventions provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.